Naruto: The Brother Blades
by Sapiens Balatro
Summary: What if legends were not so fictional, what if they did exist. What if one Naruto Uzumaki came into contact with a legend that would change his world forever...


"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Demon, Summon Talking"**

**_"Demon, Summon Thinking"_**

"_Jutsu"_

**_"??"_**-To be Revealed

Disclaimer: Naruto and none of it's characters belong to me. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Coincidence, or not…**

_There is a legend, a legend of three blades, that when united would stop those that would seek to destroy the fragile peace in the land of the Gokuni. These three blades were the legendary Masamune, Muramasa, and Murasame. Masamune, the Soul Shaver, had the ability to command the realm beyond the living. Muramasa, the Mind Reaver, had the ability to create illusions that would fool even the co-founder of Konohagakure, Uchiha Madara. Murasame, the Body Cleaver, could cut through even the most well-made blades. These blades were said to be the key to an even greater power, something only spoken of in legends. This is the story of the wielders of those blades._

_Konohagakure_

It was peaceful in the town of Konohagakure, all people were sleeping peacefully in their soft cozy beds. There was an exception to this however, A blonde haired, blue eyed boy. This boy was currently wandering through the streets with only one thought on his mind: Where was he going to sleep tonight? This boy was none other than Uzumaki Naruto, the so-called pariah of Konohagakure. Why might this be you say? Because of an incident thirteen years ago, in which the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the village for seemingly no reason. To end this massacre of Konohagakure shinobi, the Yondaime Hokage used a forbidden jutsu, the _Shiki Fuuin_. This jutsu was forbidden for a reason, as it killed the user. So the Yondaime used this jutsu to sacrifice himself to kill the kitsune. This story is a lie though, the truth is far more sinister and is the reason that this child is currently wandering the streets trying to find somewhere halfway decent to sleep in. In truth, the Yondaime didn't kill the kitsune, he _sealed_it, into none other than one Uzumaki Naruto. Now, you might say "This makes the boy a hero right? He holds back the demon after all." Now, you are correct in this assumption. However, the people of Konoha, namely the people who lost someone close to them in the 'Kyuubi Incident' see the boy as the kitsune demon in human form, preferring a scapegoat to a hero. Add the fact that most of the casualties were shinobi, and you get the current situation. A boy of thirteen with no home, getting constant beatings from villagers and sometimes shinobi, and generally the entire populace of Konoha trying to make the boys life as horrid as possible. Naruto was now heading up to the only place he knew people couldn't find him. The Hokage Mountain.

The boy, at this time was muttering to himself

"Stupid village, what did I ever do to them?"

As Naruto continued his trek up the mountain, his thoughts shifted towards the Genin Exams. More importantly the fact that is was in a couple months and he still couldn't get the _Bunshin no Jutsu_ down.

_'Maybe I'll have Ojii-san teach me a different clone, or something to help with my chakra control like Iruka-sensei says.'_

Stopping his thoughts to check his surroundings, he noticed that he had arrived at the top of the monument. Moving to his favourite spot, on top of the Yondaime Hokages head, he once again began to ponder how he was going to pass this years exam.

_'Think, think, THINK! Come on Naruto, what are you going to do, you can't fail a third time!'_

Clearing his thoughts, he chose instead to lay down and simply stare at the night sky. Then something happened. Something not normal, but not abnormal. A meteor shower began, and Naruto began to watch the 'shooting stars' go across the sky, all the while trying not to think about the Genin Exam.

Naruto sighed. _'I guess all I can do is try my best. The meteor shower is nice though. Hey, why does that one look like it's coming towards me?'_

Indeed, one was coming towards him, at a speed which would be most unhealthy for whomever it hit. Realizing that the meteor was actually coming _at him,_he quickly made to get out of the way of the deadly rock. When the 'meteor' struck, it became apparent to Naruto that there was no explosion.

_'Shouldn't there be like, I don't know, explosions and shrapnel or something?'_

When the smoke cleared, it became obvious that it wasn't a rock, it was a sword of some sort. The sword was a katana, with a 3-foot blade, and a 10-inch handle. On the side of the blade was a wave design, and an inscription. The inscription read 'Open the door to the World Beyond'. Cautiously moving towards the blade, which was currently buried into the monument, Naruto curiously gripped the handle. This single, simple action however, would forever change the course of the world. Naruto immediately felt his world go black and felt himself falling. Then, he heard a voice that was calm yet it held wisdom and authority that came only from warriors of the highest caliber.

**_"Who enters the domain of Masamune?"_

* * *

**

A/N: Chapter one finished. This will be my biggest fic ever, and I know the entire storyline for once. Epic to the point of 3 or 4 fics to finish it.

_Bunshin no Jutsu-_ Clone Technique


End file.
